videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alison and Colleen: Come in Peace, Go in Pieces
Alison and Colleen: Come in Peace, Go in Pieces is a video game that was released in 2003. It's based on a TV movie that aired on Disney Channel in 2002. The game was intended to be released in the same year, but the director encouraged them to hold off on it until it was ready for a stable release, and it ultimately was in 2003 after continued reruns of the first film. Plot The plot follows the movie, save for including another group of aliens who intend to take over the world. Gameplay You play as Alison or Colleen. Whomever you play as, the other character follows you and you could switch to them at any time to either conserve energy or reach high areas. You find weapons that are scattered around the town and you could drive a modified pickup truck to get to certain areas faster. In the game, you have to find the evil aliens that have taken the form of various objects and take them to the mayor. As the game goes on, the two would be separated and they have to find each other in order to face larger enemies or progress to new areas. Levels include the neighborhood, the city, the pier, the peaks, the park, the underground and the enemy galaxy. If you win the game, you could explore the rest of the neighborhood and you could drive the enemy ship. The GBA version has the same premise, but plays like a side-scroller and has a hidden mini-game section where if you win each game you could unlock cheat codes and influence the ending of the game. Collectibles/Bonuses Here's a list of clips that could be found in the console versions of the game. They could be viewed in Alison's bedroom. * A scene from the movie where Alison and Colleen meet Psirous for the first time. * A video containing a voice recording session for the game. * A three-part special where the creators of the movie and game provide information on the development of the game. Divided into three different collectibles. * A music video which was actually a scrapped intro for the movie. * Trailers for Spongebob Squarepants: Battle for Bikini Bottom, Scooby Doo: Night of 100 Frights and Finding Nemo (game adaptation) The game also has concept art collectibles that are scattered around each level. Collecting the items helps you access cheat codes. Easter Eggs The game is notable for its easter eggs. * When you're on the copyright screen, hold down both shoulder buttons and press B, A, B, A, X, A, Y. The screen will blip if you get the code right. The code replaces the title-screen and end-credit music with a track from Sonic Adventure 2. * On the title screen, hold both shoulder buttons and press X, Y, Y, X, Z, Z, Z. Your car will be replaced with a plane from Independence day. * When the logo for Cor-Son Games appears at the end of the credits, hold down the shoulder buttons and press X, B, A, Y, Z and you get to play a round of Tetris. If you win, you could immediately access your cheats. * Press Z three times while holding the shoulder buttons on the title screen and the game will be set at night time. Development The game was published by THQ and Disney Interactive, and was developed by Cor-Son Games in association with Heavy Iron Studios. Disney headed the project due to them acquiring Saban Entertainment who produced and co-managed the movies this game was based on. It was ported to the GameCube and XBOX, with a PlayStation 2 port rumored to have been made, but cancelled to either keep costs low or because of the director's animosity toward the console. Reception The game received a 75 out of 100 on MetaCritic, indicating generally favorable reviews. Critics praised the game's self-aware humor, fluid gameplay, likable characters and plot line, but were critical of the camera angle and weapons system.Category:Disney Games Category:Disney Category:THQ Category:Nintendo Gamecube games Category:Gameboy Advance Games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Xbox Games